onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Böse Hexe des Westens
Zelena, auch bekannt als Böse Hexe des Westens (orig. Wicked Witch of the West), ist ein Charakter aus Once Upon a Time, der auf der gleichnamigen Figur aus dem Buch Der Zauberer von Oz von Lyman Frank Baum basiert. Sie ist der wichtigste Antagonist der zweiten Hälfte der 3. Staffel und zeigte ihr Debüt in der 12. Folge Grün ist das neue Schwarz . Geschichte Zelena wird als Baby von ihrer Mutter Cora im Zauberwald ausgesetzt.Diese verabschiedet sich mit den Worten das, wenn sie ihre Tochter nicht aussetzt, niemals mehr sein wird als eine einfache Müllerstochter. Als Zelena darauf beginnt zu weinen, erzeugt sie, obwohl sie noch ein Baby ist, einen Wirbelsturm der sie nach Oz bringt. Dort wird sie von einem Holzfäller Ehepaar gefunden.Die Frau ist sofort vernarrt in das Baby und behält es, doch der Mann bemerkt das Zelena Magie benutzen kann und fürchtet sich vor ihr.Als die Frau des Holzfällers starb, began dieser zu trinken und gab Zelena die Schuld für alles. Er sagte ihr das er von ihrer Magie angewiedert sei. Schockiert fragt sie wie er das zu seiner Tochter sagen kann, worauf er meint das sie überhaupt nicht seine Tochter sei und das er und seine Frau sie gefunden haben, was er zutiefst bereue weil Zelena von Anfang an böse gewesen sei. Sie flieht um ihre wahre Familie zu finden, eine, wie Zelena sagte, die sie auch wollen. Sie macht sich auf zum Zauberer von Oz, von dem sie ihre wahre Herkunft erfahren will.Dieser erzählt ihr dass ihre Mutter sie ausgesetzt hat, da Zelena ihr nicht zu einer Krone verhelfen konnte. Als er ihr dann auch noch von Regina erzählte, die Cora zu der Krone verhalf und auch noch vom dem Dunklen selbst in Magie unterrichtet wird, obwohl sie viel weniger talentiert ist als Zelena, packt sie die Eifersucht und sie fleht den Zauberer an, ihr zu helfen den Dunklen kennen zu lernen, worauf sie von ihm silberne Schuhe bekommt, mit denen sie durch die Welten reisen kann. Sie begibt sich zum Zauberwald, wo sie in Coras Sachen rumschnüffelt. Als Rumpelstilzchen sie daraufhin bemerkt, empfindet er Gefallen an ihr. Er unterrichtet sie und als Zelena bereit ist seinen Fluch auszusprechen, ist er dagegen. Er entscheidet sich trotzdem noch für Regina, weil sie Leute liebt,wie z.B. ihren Vater, den sie auch dafür opferte. Zelena müsste dazu Rumpelstilzchen umbringen, da Liebe in verschiedenen Formen da sein kann. Als er sich für Regina entschied, wurde Zelena weiter grün. Sie ging zurück in nach Oz und verwandelte den Zauberer von Oz in ihren ersten fliegenden Affen. Sie schwört Rache. Später Glinda ,die gute Hexe des Südens. Sie gibt Zelena einen Anhänger, der ihre Kraft bewahrt, doch ohne diesen Anhänger wäre sie machtlos. Zelena wird Teil der Schwesterschaft, bis eines Tages Dorothy Gale aus Kansas nach Oz kam. Als Zelena erfährt, dass Dorothys Aufgabe es ist Zelena zu vernichten, worauf Zelena ihre magischen Schuhe Dorothy gibt, damit sie zurück nach Kansas geht und sie ihre Pläne durch die Zeit zu reisen fortsetzen kann. Außerdem verbannt sie Glinda in den Zauberwald und nur Leute, die ein reines Herz besitzen, können sie finden. Als Robin Hood eines Tages mit Rumpel einen Deal macht, soll er von Zelena einen Zaubertrank holen, den sie in Oz versteckte. Robin schafft es Zelena zu überlisten und den Trank zu ergattern, doch er gibt ihn nicht Rumpelstilzchen, sondern Will Scarlet, der Liebeskummer erträgt. Von dacher hatte er eine Verwandlungskette ebenfalls gestohlen, falls der Dunkle zurückkehrt und Robin umbringt, da er einen Deal gebrochen hat. Zelena hört von den Fluch, der derzeit im Zauberwald in vollem gange ist. Kurz bevor Regina ihren Gegenfluch in Es war keinmal… ausspricht, ist Zelena in Reginas Schloss eingewandert, um ihre Sachen Mal kurz durchzustöbern. Als alle zurückkehren und Regina & Zelena sich gegenüber stehen, erfährt Regina, dass die Böse Hexe des Westens in echt ihre Halbschwester ist und sie Reginas Leben zur Hölle machen wird. Snow White und Charming erfahren von Glinda, dass nur helle Magie Zelena gewachsen ist, mit ausnahme des Dunklen, der aber in Zelenas Kontrolle derzeit war. So entschloss sich Snow mit ihrem nächsten Baby einen neuen dunklen Fluch zu sprechen, der Storybrooke wieder zum Leben bringen solle und Emma finden sollte, doch Zelena kommt dazwischen, worauf sie einen Vergessenszauber einlegt. Zelena trinkt einen Erinnerungszauber und Neal gibt den der für Rumpel gedacht war an Hook, der ihn Emma bringen sollte. Der Fluch ist im vollen Gange und sie kehren ein weiteres Mal zurück. Als Zelena von Rumpelstilzchens Dolch zerschmettert wird, nimmt sie eine andere Form an. Die Magie aus ihrem Anhänger wurde frei und öffnete das Portal. Zelena konnte sich duch das Zeitportal noch retten. Sie verschwand in der Vergangenheit und folgte Emma und Hook bei ihrer Zeitreise. Dabei nahm sie die Gestalt von Marian an, bevor sie sie mitnahmen und tötete die echte. Als sie erfuhren das Marian die Frau von Robin Hood war und das so Reginas Happy end zerstörte, war das alles Zelena, als Marian getarnt. Familie ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Eltern-Kind-Blutsverwandtschaft *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Ehen, Verlobungen, Adoptionen und Beziehungen mit Nachkommen *Die Böse Königin und die Böse Hexe des Westens sind Halbschwestern mütterlicherseits *† kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen Auftritte Quellen en:Wicked Witch of the West es:Bruja Mala del Oeste fr:Zelena it:Zelena ru:Злая Ведьма Запада Kategorie:Person Märchenland Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer Kategorie:Person Oz